Low ohmic electrical connections between conductors and doping regions formed in the semiconductor substrate of semiconductor devices are needed to reduce losses and switching capacities. One option to reduce the transition resistance at a junction between, for example, a metal layer and a semiconductor material, is to provide contact doping regions with high doping concentration. Another option is to provide a silicide layer between the metal layer and the semiconductor substrate. However, integrating silicide layers into existing manufacturing processes typically require additional steps and thus increase the manufacturing costs.
There is therefore a desire to provide improved manufacturing processes.